Every time we touch
by mewmar
Summary: A songfic based on Cascadia's everytime we touch. HarryDraco please read. I don't have a summery becasue it's more of Harry's thoughts than a story but I tried to do things with a sequence. First they resist then they're together, happy.


Every time we touch by mewmar

Disclaimer: I don't own the lyrics and Harry Potter. I don't make any money what so every from them. It's for my entertainment and others as well.

A/N: As established before this is a songfic based on Cascadia's Every time we touch.

_**Why did you leave without letting me know first? I got so many questions to ask you but I never got the chance to do so. I'm becoming paranoid without you. I miss you terribly. Nothing and absolutely no one can make me forget you. I know I'm weak but it's the love's fault. The love I feel for you. **_

Harry's pov.

We were at the great hall. I was discussing with Hermione about the potion assignment that Severus gave us for the weekend. When you came in, my eyes shifter searching for yours when you sat down. A silent agreement was reached between us. No one got to know what happened last night when we let our passion and need rule us when we clearly shouldn't have. I can't forget you, I don't know why. Your gently voice coming from under me was so enchanting and you gentle touch was electrifying. You probably know me better than my friends. Watching me from a distance, isn't that what you said?

**I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me**

**I still feel your touch in my dreams**

**Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why**

**Without you it's hard to survive**

It happened again. We the hell do we keep falling like this. It can't go on. It will only ruin us. You're not evil, not intentionally I know. I could help you if you want but then we must forget each other. This will be the end of us and the world as we know it. Every time we touch I get shivers down my spine. Adrenaline pools in my stomach. Every time we kiss it's like flying on a broom trying to catch the snitch, the prize. Have you noticed yet that I started t get feelings for you? No? Sometimes I wish you do. It will put an end to this one way or another. I need you.

**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**

**And every time we kiss I swear I could fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat fast?**

**I want this to last, need you by my side**

I can't be without you. I need you far too much. You complete me. The yin and yang. I just know it's not meant to be this way. I'm afraid of my own feelings. I see it in your eyes, so are you. I want you to take some of my burdens in life but at the same time I don't wish anyone, especially you to have some of my problems. No teenager should get this much confusion in his life, not more than normal and even that is a lot at times. But I need you now and since you I know you do too, don't lie to me I see it in your warm grey eyes, I can't let you go, not when I know you won't too.

**'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static**

**And every time we kiss I reach for the sky**

**Can't you hear my heart beat ****so,**

**I can't let you go want you in my life**

If Hogwarts is big so is you heart. I have found out that and I can't let it go unnoticed. I have for too long ignored the love that we shared from the very start. I have cried you know, when I thought my feelings weren't reciprocated but now I know better and I won't leave you whether it be in good or bad time. God, it looks like a marriage, but what is a marriage but a measly mean to make things official. The love a couple shares is there long before the marriage. We've been through so much together even if at that time we still considered our selves enemies. Please catch me if I fall too deep into depression. They say when one falls too down he can only rise but I bet you still can stay in the most underground level if you so choose and I'm afraid of that.

**Your arms are my ****castle****,Your**** heart is my sky**

**They wipe away tears that I've cried**

**The good and the bad times**

**We've been through them all**

**You make me rise when I fall**

Now I feel so much better when we are together. My heart is at rest. Others watch us with stupor and hate. There are those few who understand and that's okay with both of since. Better a loyal few than many disloyal. I want to hold you and never let you go. I want you to crack one of these rare smiles that you reserve for me my prince.

**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**

**And every time we kiss I swear I could fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat ****fast,**

**I want this to last, need you by my side**

We can finally plan Voldemort's downfall. You godfather says we're the two main keys to win this war and he's right. Our magic combined my love is far too powerful. Ones all pieces of his soul are destroyed we could take care of him ones and for all my beloved. We could then continue our education and live on our lives as we like to not as others expect us to.

**'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static**

**And every time we kiss I reach for the sky**

**Can't you hear my heart beat so, I can't let you ****go**

**Want you in my life**

There everything done. Now we can heal properly and then runaway from this hell and live in peace for the many years to come. We could keep in contact with the few people who really are our friends but from now on its only you and me.

**'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling**

**And every time we kiss I swear I could fly**

**Can't you feel my heart beat ****fast,**

**I want this to last, need you by my side**


End file.
